1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a lighting device including the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light emitting devices as typified by a light emitting diode (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as an “LED”) that emit white light using a combination of a light emitting element and a fluorescent body have come into use as light sources for lighting which feature low power consumption and long life and which provide alternatives to fluorescent lamps. Accordingly, there are demands for further improvements in light emitting efficiency and light distribution characteristics with less unevenness.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-245020 describes an LED element that includes, in a package, an LED chip, a fluorescent material which is excited by light from the LED chip and which emits light with a different wavelength from the light from the LED chip, and a translucent resin which holds the fluorescent material, wherein the LED chip has a side surface portion and a top surface portion, and the side surface portion has a slope which is inclined in a convex shape toward an opening of the package. It is also described that the fluorescent material is either not disposed on the top surface portion of the LED chip or, even if disposed on the top surface portion, a particle layer that is disposed on the top surface portion may be made thinner than a particle layer that is disposed on the side surface portion.
In addition, a light emitting device in which a fluorescent body is provided in a recessed portion of a package mounted with a light emitting element has been conventionally proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-103688).